1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a building panel formed of one-piece construction of lightweight material such as by casting wherein the panels include a front and a rear face and an interior portion sandwiched therebetween and including a predetermined array of adjacently positioned apertures each having a predetermined configuration. The panels are specifically structured for interconnection to one another to independently or collectively form interior or exterior wall structures in buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous structural designs, materials and facilities are utilized in modern day building construction for the purpose of building both interior and exterior walls. Such include substantially conventional building block or brick structures as well as what may be considered preformed panels. In using the latter described construction, such panels are generally preformed of permanent building material such as concrete, etc. and interconnected to one another by a variety of methods.
In the design and structure of preformed panels, normally different materials and design features are incorporated when considering building of an exterior as versus an interior wall structure. Generally, exterior walls are built of heavier, more durable material such as cementitious material and/or reinforced concrete or concrete block and are much heavier in that they are frequently intended to be load-bearing. Interior wall structures are normally considered much lighter in both material utilized and structural design incorporated and oftentimes are not suitable for the construction or incorporation as exterior walls in either commercial or residential buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a building panel preferably of one-piece construction formed of cementitious or like substantially lightweight material as by casting wherein the panel is sufficiently designed to incorporate structural features capable of bearing applicable loads thereon.